


The Mirage 02-Deceit

by daphneccc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>自己一本完售同人本的存档。感谢大家。</p></blockquote>





	The Mirage 02-Deceit

【】里面的是回忆和曾经发生的事。

 

01  
奈爾推開了門，看著和平時沒有什麼兩樣的房間，走向書桌。  
即使人類現在已過上了安穩和平的生活，但就和20年前一樣，即使已經擁有100年的和平，也沒有人知道還會不會有像巨人一樣，會吞噬人類的玩意。  
奈爾拉開凳子，從左手邊的一個抽屜裡拿出一本十分老舊的本子，皮質的封面上什麼都沒有，內頁的牛皮紙都帶著褶皺，湊近鼻子去聞還帶著血液的味道。奈爾翻開了它，用桌面上的鋼筆沾點了墨水，然後在剩下的為數不多的紙張上寫著些什麼。  
紙張的左上角，他寫上了879年09月23日。  
他的字跡十分潦草，然而卻不失文雅。古典連筆是他最常用的字體，牛皮紙上老舊的褶皺和皮質的味道使這本日記更加擁有沉重的質感。鋼筆下流暢的墨水清楚地印在紙張上，留下痕跡。

過了一會，他在幾乎寫滿了一頁紙的時候放下了筆。日記本依舊攤開著，為了讓還未乾的墨水自然風乾。奈爾來到了窗前，推開窗戶。晚風順著空氣拂進了房間。他的頭髮都有些被吹亂了，他的下巴上，已經沒有了以前一直留有的碎鬍渣。  
一陣強風吹進來，將日記的頁數打亂，紙張也飛速地流動起來。奈爾回頭，看著自動翻頁的日記本，走過去用手停住了流動的紙張，多麼剛好地停在了第一頁。  
奈爾停下，用粗糙的手指拂過老舊的牛皮紙。他的眼淚砸在日記本上，濺出水花，模糊了字跡。“對啊，對啊。我都快忘記自己的名字了！這才是我的名字啊！”  
日記的第一頁，上面用古典連筆字寫著。  
Nile Dawk

奈爾坐下，開始翻看著他所記錄下來的所有事件，和發生的時間。  
從旁人的角度上來看，那隻是一本日記。從曾經戰鬥過的士兵們的角度上來看，那是一段史詩。從奈爾，利威爾，還有那些曾經一起經歷過所有事件的人們來說，那是一段回憶。  
Different perspectives always make a big difference.

 

02  
【853年07月24日  
今天對於憲兵團來說依舊是一個很平靜的日子，哼，當然，每天都挺平靜的。調查兵團的人又去城外了，埃爾文那傢伙要是敢死在外面不僅是我，利威爾也肯定不會放過他的。  
這次應該是第59次壁外調查了吧。自埃爾文那個傢伙斷手也兩個月了吧，時間也夠快。最終那個阿尼的水晶還是沒有打破，可惡。  
王都的那些傢伙也好煩，每天都那麼清閒地在那兒喝茶，我真搞不懂那玩意有什麼好喝的，就和埃爾文那傢伙的咖啡一樣。  
應該黃昏就會回來了吧。

853年08月30日  
去王都的路上都能看到利威爾和埃爾文這對老夫老妻秀恩愛，真是運氣不好。埃爾文只是斷了只右手利威爾就幫他拿這拿那，好像還樂在其中？不，不可能。肯定是我看錯了。  
今天是不好的一天。

853年10月14日  
今天是埃爾文那個老傢伙的生日。兵團的人都去給他慶生了，可惜的是韓吉身邊的那個總是安靜地站著的米克已經不見了身影。不知道是哪個笨到可以的新兵居然端出一個蛋糕，當場就在利威爾的注視下全吞了下去。好蠢的新兵，埃爾文和利威爾這兩個人的關係進團這麼久了都看不出來眼睛是瞎了嗎。  
利威爾的手藝確實見長，真的挺好吃的。當然如果無視掉蛋糕上埃爾文那張殘念的臉的話，可能會更有食慾。  
到了晚上大家都識趣地回去了，我也回到了憲兵團。我們大家都知道晚上埃爾文的時間是留給利威爾一個人的。

854年4月6日  
今天是調查兵團第63次進行壁外調查。憲兵團的工作依舊清閒，清閒地我都想睡覺。  
黃昏的時候，他們回來了。埃爾文依舊騎在馬上，和利威爾並肩。我這是應該感謝呢，還是鬆一口氣好呢。  
到底為什麼突然有這種想法了？

854年7月3日  
今天是利威爾班的忌日。去看他們的除了我還有埃爾文和利威爾，還有艾倫那個小子。艾倫還是不爭氣地哭了，利威爾差點要給他來個漂亮的踢擊，不過他想了想還是沒有這樣做。  
埃爾文也沒有說話，他只是蹲下用左手摸了摸墓碑，眼神很溫柔。他其實不是一個冷酷的人，從小時候開始他就很溫柔。不過現在，溫柔似乎就沒辦法與巨人們平起平坐了啊。  
如果沒有絕對的力量，那麼也只能選擇拋棄人性了。

855年5月27日  
今天他們回來的時候，聽說一個叫做柯尼的小子死了。我並不感到有多傷感，因為我並不認識那個小子。  
但是聽說那些104期的傢伙個個都沉默了。沒有哭聲，只有無盡的沉默。我去看望的時候埃爾文依舊在自己的辦公室裡，並沒有表現出任何傷心的樣子。他始終可以保持一貫的冷靜，仔細地工作下去。  
我大概，做不到吧。

855年8月5日  
埃爾文今天破天荒地找我出去喝酒了。我們兩個人已經很久沒有在一起喝過酒了，見面的次數也很少。很多時候他都是在沉默的，我也不知道該說什麼好，所以我們都只是在拼命地喝酒。  
到最後要走的時候他跟我說：“部下死去，我也會疼。”  
我想他大概是醉了。

856年6月16日  
第74次壁外調查傷亡十分慘重。聽說是遇到了擁有智慧的巨人。超過三分之一的老兵都死於巨人之口。104期有幾個人也死了。赫里斯塔死了，尤彌爾巨人化衝進了巨人堆裡咬死了其中一個擁有智慧的巨人然後被其他的巨人給咬死了。另一隻是艾倫咬死的。薩莎死了，聽說她是為了救一個手下的新兵而死的。  
他們很多人的屍體都沒有運回城內，幾乎都是碎屍，已經無法回收了。隊伍回城的時候，道路上依舊充滿著嘲諷和質問。我倒是看到有小孩站在路邊帶著憧憬的眼神看著埃爾文。  
他們瞎了眼嗎。

856年12月25日  
如果不是埃爾文故意說漏嘴，沒有人會知道利威爾今天生日。其實我之前聽埃爾文說過，利威爾自己都不知道自己生日是什麼時候，不過埃爾文將他帶回來的那天剛好是12月25日，埃爾文那個傢伙就自主決定了。  
雖然利威爾那傢伙對我還是沒什麼好臉色，埃爾文還是把我邀請過來了。切，看什麼看，我又不會搶你的埃爾文。】

開始下雨了，夜晚的氣溫開始下降，奈爾後知後覺地打了一個冷顫。他從日記中回過神來，望著窗外的越下越大的雨。由一顆，兩顆，到最後演變成利劍般刷落的傾盆大雨。他推開窗，雨水順著風的流向打在他的身上，就彷彿千萬隻射出的箭，刺穿脂肪，大腦，神經，血管，骨頭，還有心臟。  
如果硬要說是有什麼事物阻止了奈爾繼續閱讀那本日記，那一定不是夜晚寒冷的氣溫，也不是如利劍般向他襲來的雨水。  
「埃爾文，我果然還是做不到像你一樣，彷彿什麼都不能引起你的注意。」  
那一定，是他學不會記得。

 

03  
【「你要成為英雄，」埃爾文抬起頭看著面前這個赤裸的男人。他很瘦弱，除了肌肉幾乎沒有多餘的脂肪。他伸出手抱緊他，將下巴抵在他的肩膀上閉上眼睛。「這是我的想法。」  
「無所謂。」利威爾的頭抵在埃爾文的肩膀上，睜開著的雙眼盯著埃爾文脫下扔在一旁的軍服。  
「但你會死。」埃爾文放開了利威爾，捧著他比女生還小巧的臉，似笑非笑地盯著他烏黑的眼睛看。  
「If that's what you wish, sure.」  
利威爾親吻上埃爾文的嘴唇，兩個人一起躺了下去。】

背負著罪惡的人們會在永恆的黑暗中找尋著一俟救贖，不管是貴族還是人民。 “想活下去。我想活下去。”即使是作為低賤的家畜，也想要活下去。求生是人類的本能，活下去是作為人類的基準。  
請別嘲笑他們的懦弱，換作是任何人都不會想要去死。死亡是一切的終點，那不是鬧著玩的玩笑話。  
【「你怕死嗎？」  
「你他媽是在問我嗎？」】  
人們在面對無盡的悲傷時，第一時間所做的不是放聲的哭泣，而是想著如何去逃避現狀。沒有人願意去為了另一個人死去，即使那是至親至愛的人。巨大的黑暗籠罩著這般醜陋的世界，人們被看不到盡頭的黑暗一點點吞噬著僅存的意識。他們摸索著出口，用身體有限的觸碰感覺著光線的熾熱。  
即使是強者，也會有需要逃避的悲傷。請別否認，因為人類都擁有感情。

幻覺，這是韓吉所創造的醫用名稱。她詳細的筆記上記載著，幻覺是一種主觀體驗，主體的感覺與知覺相似，是一種比較嚴重的知覺障礙。這是從剛開始和巨人們戰鬥的時候就已經氾濫的一種疾病，它不會散播，但也不會停止。很多出征的士兵最後都或多或少患擁有幻覺的症狀。  
大多數患者都是在戰爭中失去了同伴或者是摯愛之人的士兵，不，應該說，大部分都是調查兵團的士兵。人們的心臟終究是血肉之物，沒有人是冷血的，因為那樣是活不下去的。熾熱的鮮血會竄流在身體中的每一條纖細的血管，輸送氧氣。而大腦如果失去氧氣，它也不過是一坨多餘的脂肪罷了。

【「救我！」  
「你不是人類最強嗎？你不是很強嗎？我給你錢！這麼多夠吧！保護我就行了！」  
「兵長大人，請你救救我！」  
「請救救我的孩子吧！她不能被巨人吃掉啊！」  
「我還不想死啊！快救我啊！」  
「不要讓巨人過來啊！你不是很強嗎，你要保護我們才對啊！你要知道是誰出錢你們才能繼續出征的啊！」  
「不要，不要！我還不想死啊！救救我吧！」  
「兵長！」  
「人類最強！」  
「兵長！」】

成千上萬隻貪婪的手伸向利威爾，帶著懇求或是命令的語氣，扯住他的上衣，拉住他的立體機動裝置，揪住他的頭髮，撕裂著他的精神。直到他回頭，直到他決定去救他們，直到他真正地將心臟獻給他們，直到他死去。他用盡全力，掙扎地伸出顫抖的右手。他想去夠些什麼，就像一個孩子踮起腳努力去夠櫃子上的玩具一樣。  
【「我要你成為英雄，這是我的想法。」  
「無所謂。」  
「但你會死。」  
「If that's what you wish, sure.」】

埃爾文，你忘了說，英雄是會被人類殺死，而不是巨人。

 

04  
【857年3月3日  
今天臨時召開了兵團戰術討論。我代表著憲兵團，多托老頭子代表駐紮兵團，埃爾文和利威爾代表了調查兵團。會議的討論內容是關於巨人的巢穴，埃爾文發言表示他們已經找到了發源地，並稱述了那里便是發源地的根據。參加會議的人們並沒有異議，應該說坐在這裡的貴族們根本不在乎什麼狗屁發源地，他們的問題只有一個——能不能夠將巨人全部消滅。  
主席提議從現在開始的壁外調查讓憲兵團也一起加入戰鬥，畢竟憲兵團的成員都是選出來的精英，戰鬥力當然是越強越好。我們一致認為這是個十分好的主意，但是那些貴族的人不干了，他們說都去壁外了就沒有人保護他們了。  
哼，看來利威爾說的真是很形象，那些傢伙果然是什麼都不知道的，悠閒過著日子的豬。  
會議的最後還是聽了那些豬們的意見，還是由調查兵團自己的部隊進行戰鬥，憲兵團始終留守城內，駐紮兵團也一併留下必要時可成為附加的力量。哼，這個狗屁會議根本就跟沒開過一樣。  
對了。回去的路上我看到了一副十分奇特的景象。埃爾文和利威爾兩個人竟然和幾個小朋友坐在一起玩遊戲。更準確地說應該是埃爾文在和他們玩，利威爾坐在旁邊看。畢竟那個傢伙一點都不擅長應付小孩。埃爾文好像背對著利威爾開口說了句什麼，我並沒有聽清。  
「禿子，太狡猾了吧！」利威爾聽到那句話之後，立馬站起身對著他喊了一句。  
這大概又是一次無聊透頂的打情罵俏吧。

857年8月5日  
外面下雨了，天氣開始轉涼，從人們的穿著上和從口中哈出的白氣上就能看出來。屋外的細雨一下就是一天，連一絲陽光都沒有。就是這樣一個倒霉的天氣，埃爾文又一次找我出來喝酒。我想他找我陪他出去喝酒的時候總是有心事的，而那些心事有些時候就連利威爾都不能告訴。就像這次一樣。  
我和埃爾文兩個人算是老朋友了，在討伐巨人這條道路上這樣走過了大半輩子。那不是一條好走的路，人類，甚至自己最親近的人的屍體被自己踩在腳下繼續向前走，那不是什麼好玩的事。生在這個時代我並沒有怨言，但我也不認為我能去改變這個糟糕的現狀。但埃爾文和我不一樣，他是個有抱負的男人，他能將自己的恐懼轉化成力量，將人類應有的憐憫的感情拋棄。我並不了解這個男人，一點都不，從以前開始就是這樣了。  
「奈爾，」埃爾文將只剩下冰塊的玻璃杯放在吧台上，向前推了推。「如果我死了，」吧台的服務員幫他又倒了半杯的Whiskey, 埃爾文點點頭表示感謝。「幫我，看著他吧。」  
不知道是這種話聽太多了還是這個時代本身就是殘酷的，我並沒有表現出太驚訝的表情。大概是麻木了，又或者我根本不相信埃爾文會死。  
外面的雨變大了，街道上到處都是小販收攤的聲音和淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲。那些雨點砸在冰冷的地板上，用盡全力製造出聲響，引起人類的注意。  
「好。」這場雨，是不會停了。  
「謝謝你了奈爾，」埃爾文拿起掛在身後的軍衣外套，站起了身。「死了還要麻煩你呢，真過意不去。」  
「呸，哪次不是老子幫你擦的屁股。」那個時候的我看著埃爾文的背影慢慢地縮小，最後消失在雨中。我將剛剛埃爾文的玻璃杯推到自己面前，杯內的酒已經被喝完，融化的冰塊也所剩無幾。「但我還是希望你能夠活下去啊。」】

「對啊，」奈爾攤開了雙手，那一瞬間所有的無力感，無奈，無助，絕望，就像漲潮時的海浪般向他襲來。他的雙腳被釘死在沙灘上，他的雙手被捆綁在身後。周圍沒有人，儘管他再怎麼歇斯底里地呼喊也沒有人回應。「對啊，我怎麼會忘記這麼重要的事情。」  
他用雙手摀住了雙耳，瞳孔縮放時眼白多得可怕。他的呼吸開始變得紊亂，張大了口喘著粗氣。粘稠的口水順著嘴角滴下，他將右手放在了心臟的位置，衣服被揪住的地方彷彿一圈漩渦，圍住了心臟。他急忙用左手拉開了旁邊的櫃子從裡面拿出一個玻璃瓶，焦急地拔開塞子將裡面的兩粒膠囊放進口腔裡嚼碎吞了下去。  
漸漸地，奈爾的呼吸恢復了正常，他縮放的瞳孔慢慢縮小，原本多得可怕的眼白開始減少。他放開了揪住衣服的右手，無力地癱坐在椅子上。他抬頭看著掛在天花板上的吊燈，那一瞬間他想的只有——砸死我吧。  
「對，砸死我。將那些玻璃的尖頭刺進我的身體裡，刺穿我的心臟，割掉我的喉嚨，將我殺死吧。殺死我吧。」

——幫我，看著他吧。  
奈爾停止了狂笑，眼淚從他用來摀住臉的左手指縫隙中流出，滴在所有的地方，濺出或大或小的水花。他用右手的拳頭鎚打在心臟上，歇斯底里地怒吼著。當他想起所有，當他看到他的日記本上用他自己的字跡寫著這樣一句話時，他再也不知道該如何找藉口逃避。聽到了奈爾痛苦的聲音後太多的士兵衝進了他的辦公室。一直跟在奈爾身邊的分隊長帶著他的部下制止了奈爾的動作，將他的手背到背後。  
「韓吉！」  
「我知道。」從門口跑進來的韓吉的臉上出現了少有的焦慮，她的額頭甚至滲出了汗珠。她從身邊的箱子裡拿出一支簡易的針頭，對著奈爾的手臂紮下去。因為奈爾抗拒的動作，血液漸漸流出，韓吉卻不得不慢下動作。  
順著針管中的液體流進奈爾的身體，他慢慢開始安靜下來，到最後睡了過去。韓吉將針頭拔出來，摘掉了眼鏡。剛剛控制住奈爾的士兵們也鬆了一口氣，逐一離開了辦公室。韓吉找了個椅子坐下，用衣服的邊角擦拭了一下眼鏡，然後戴了回去。  
「一個一個都變成這樣了啊。」韓吉微微抬起頭，奈爾的日記本就這樣赤裸裸地攤開在她面前。她的眼鏡泛起了一層白霧，起身蓋上了日記本。她撫摸上皮質的封面，指腹觸摸到的感覺是那般的熟悉。「會不會哪天我也變成那樣呢。」她嗤笑一聲，聳聳肩邁出了辦公室，帶上門。

奈爾的日記本上，857年10月14日的那天只記載了短短的三個字。那麼鏗鏘有力，卻又那麼蒼白無力。人類的感情，纖細地像是將身體連接在一起的血管和神經。但是不管多麼反覆仔細地檢查，都會有犯錯的時候。  
——他死了。

 

05  
【人類，那是一種十分自私的動物。但那並不是什麼錯誤的事情，為了生存下去，自私是必要的。沒有人會真的願意為了別人放棄自己的生命，因為求生的慾望是作為人類最為基本的能力。  
那麼如果說，在很久之前，他們曾經答應過人類，要將他們的心臟雙手奉上，現在的他們，是不是應該履行當時許下的諾言。

857年10月14日那天，Wall·Rose，人類的第二堵牆被攻破。巨人們不斷地湧進內地，當時的調查兵團正在營地裡訓練，埃爾文和利威爾正好在王都裡開會，當他們接到報告的時候已經有大量的巨人在街道裡不停地吃人了。  
「謝謝你及時趕來報告，」埃爾文對匆匆趕來的士兵點了點頭，他仍然十分地冷靜。「請你現在趕去調查兵團的營地將所有可以戰鬥的士兵調過來。」目送著那個士兵離開辦公室後，他站起身，表情十分嚴肅地看著在座的所有人。「我有一個提議，但這個提議曾經被駁回過。但如果正如他所說的Wall·Rose已經被攻破，那麼說明他們也擁有可以直接攻破Wall·Sina的能力。如果這個時候憲兵團可以加入戰鬥，我們就可以阻止他們的前進，甚至可以利用艾倫的能力再次將Wall·Rose的漏洞堵上。」  
顯然，王都現在除了接受埃爾文的提議之外沒有其他任何選擇的餘地。坐在中間的主席見他們都不說話，就幫埃爾文繼續了下去。「那麼，會議暫時中止，現在憲兵團和調查兵團的總指揮權為Erwin Smith. 沒有異議吧？」  
「那麼，」多托站起身，將凳子推進桌子裡。邁步離開了房間，背著人們揮了揮手。 「我就幫忙疏散人民吧。走吧裡柯。」  
「是。」裡柯對著在座的所有人微微鞠了一躬，快步跟上了多託的腳步。  
「那麼我去召集兵團裡所有的戰士。”奈爾站起身，將所有的文件整理好推進了凳子然後對在座的所有人微微地鞠了一躬。他抬起頭意味深長地看了埃爾文一眼，然後轉過身離開辦公室。「拜託你了，埃爾文。」  
「走了，埃爾文。」利威爾已經推開了門，埃爾文也對著在座的人點點頭然後轉過身離開了辦公室。  
埃爾文的能言善辯從來不會離他而去，他從來不可能找不到合適的言辭。這也是王都的人害怕他的其中一個原因。當然，主要原因還是因為他的冷靜，那彷彿什麼都不能動搖他的冷靜。

當利威爾和埃爾文站在Wall·Sina上面，俯視著整個到處都是巨人的小鎮時，他們聽到了女人的尖叫聲，巨人跑起來時地震般的響聲，孩子的哭鬧聲，還有連男人都忍不住嘶吼的呻吟聲。街道上到處都能看到濺出的鮮血，甚至有隻剩下半截的上半身或者下半身。  
「牆門打開前還有30秒！」埃爾文用僅剩的左手高舉起刀片，面對著所有憲兵團的隊員發號施令，其中奈爾也在隊列裡。  
等埃爾文的話音落下的那一瞬間，Wall·Sina的門慢慢地降下來，所有的士兵都騎著馬隨時準備著沖進小鎮裡。

「那麼我也——」  
「利威爾，」埃爾文叫住了正準備向小鎮裡進發的利威爾，將刀片插回了立體裝置裡。他伸出了左臂，右邊的袖子隨著風亂飄著，做出一個擁抱的動作。「過來擁抱我一下吧。」  
利威爾站在原地盯著埃爾文看了好久，卻沒辦法從他那張笑得如此燦爛的臉上得到任何有用的情報。他將刀片放回立體裝置裡，走向埃爾文。他伸出雙手抱住了埃爾文，交叉地放在他的背上，埃爾文則將左手放在了利威爾的頭上，將頭湊近他的肩膀。「讓我自私一次吧。」  
那一瞬間，那個一直都那麼能言善辯的埃爾文彷彿失去了所有的言語，找不到任何詞語或者句子形容他現在的心情。那個男人，肩上背負著幾千幾萬條人命的重任，他腳下的道路，那是所有他所殺害的，扭曲在地底的靈魂們。他說過，如果決定要救人，那麼就必須做好殺人的覺悟。世界向來都是公平的，有得到，就必有失去。  
「蠢死了。」雖然利威爾嘴上那樣說著，卻還是任由埃爾文將他越抱越緊。在這個世界上只有一個男人，他是離埃爾文最近的人，但同時也是離他最遙遠的人。你可以說他們是同樣的一類人，但也可以說他們互補了對方沒有的那一部分。

「好了。」埃爾文離開了利威爾，向後踏了幾步。利威爾突然打了一個冷顫，彷彿埃爾文的體溫慢慢變的冰冷，脈搏再也不會跳動一般。就像是，那個現在正站在自己面前的，活生生的人，突然不見了一樣。「利威爾，我不可能將心臟獻給你。」埃爾文對著利威爾行了一個禮，左手緊握著的拳頭砸在心臟的位置。「我還是，必須要履行我的承諾，將這個心臟，獻給人類才行。」  
「Beware, Erwin.」利威爾嗤笑一聲，轉過身面對著埃爾文，將自己的右手握拳，砸在心臟的位置。他的雙眼中閃著微光，保持著那一貫的傲氣。「Heart, for all human.」

「上吧！」Wall·Sina的門完全了降了下來， 奈爾已經帶頭衝進了Wall·Rose的街道上，幾百幾千隻野馬奔跑在狹隘的街道裡，踩在遍地的屍體上前進著。  
「嘖，臟死了啊。」憲兵團的其中一個士兵看著到處的血灘和只剩半截的身軀，下意識地抱怨了一句。  
「從來不要對著別人的屍體說這樣失禮的話，」奈爾並沒有回過頭，只是用十分認真的語氣說著。「因為那可能會成為你最後死去的方式。」那個士兵聽完這句話後，便陷入了深深的沈默。奈爾微微抬起頭，利威爾和埃爾文早就衝在了他們前面。  
利威爾的立體機動裝置帶他飛上了天空，面前早就出現了三隻巨人。他勾住身邊的牆壁，利用自由落體的本能用鋼絲繞住了其中一隻巨人的脖子順利地砍下了他的後頸肉。他收起了鋼絲，快速了勾住了另外一堵牆壁繞到了兩個巨人的身後。趁那兩個巨人還沒有反應過來的瞬間他已經放出鋼絲勾住了遠處巨人的後頸，在空中高速旋轉然後一瞬間砍下了兩個巨人的後頸肉。  
「是人類最強啊！人類最強來救我們了！」  
「兵長大人！請救救我們吧！」  
依舊存活著的人們抬起頭仰望著正站在屋頂上的利威爾，他的身影是那樣遙遠，卻又帶著如此強大的信念。就像是，只要有他在，人類就能活下來。每個站在街道上的人們雙眼中都閃著希望的光亮，即使他們十分懼怕利威爾，但卻深知他們不得不依賴這份力量存活下去。  
「左邊三隻，其中一隻是奇行種，前方兩只普通嗎。」利威爾換掉了變鈍的刀片，思考了一下決定向左邊進發。「奈爾，前面有兩只，你和你的部隊去解決。」  
「好。」奈爾點點頭，要說實戰經驗憲兵團絕對比不上調查兵團，但這裡的士兵起碼也是當初訓練兵團中的前十名，這點技術還是有的。「要上了，全員注意！」  
奈爾的一聲令下，四個士兵同時離開了馬背勾著牆壁飛上了天空。普通的兩頭巨人還是比較輕鬆的，雖然沒有利威爾那樣可怕的速度，也還是順利地解決了。奈爾決定帶一部分士兵去援助利威爾，便和身邊的幾個士兵交換了一下眼神順著小巷子改變了行走的路線。「其餘的人繼續前進，必須要找到被破壞的地方！」  
「是！」

巨人開始變多了起來，死亡的數量明顯地開始增加。這時調查兵團的馬蹄聲從西東方向傳來，還吊在天空上的利威爾俯視著正在前進的隊伍。他快速了解決掉了從右方襲來的兩只奇行種，憑藉著剩下的氣體向調查兵團的隊伍方向飛去。  
「奈爾師團長，」憲兵團的其中一個士兵來到了屋頂上，快步走到了奈爾身邊。「憲兵團的傷亡十分慘重，西南方向的士兵已經全滅了。但洞口的位置已經發現，位於現在位置的正前方。」  
「好的，我明白了。」奈爾十分冷靜地點了點頭，察覺到氣體已經快不夠用了。「讓還活著的士兵立刻交接著去補給，氣體應該已經不夠用了。」  
「是！」  
「埃爾文，」奈爾轉過身看著剛討伐了一頭巨人跳落到同一片屋頂上的埃爾文，他顯得有些吃力，畢竟一隻手更加難與巨人抗衡。「洞口位置位於現在位置的正前方，調查兵團也已經到達城內。」  
「謝謝你能趕來通知。」埃爾文將鈍掉的刀片扔下，從立體裝置中揮出一把嶄新的刀。他向隊伍的方向望去，正上方便是利威爾飛翔在天空中的身影。「那從現在開始憲兵團恢復為你的指揮下。」  
奈爾點了一下頭，埃爾文確定了方向之後向前走了幾步。奈爾突然在埃爾文離開之前拽住了他的左手腕，他的神情十分認真但卻帶著一絲恐懼，他害怕如果現在他放開這隻手，面前的人就會消失，從身體開始，直達靈魂深處，被啃食地一點都不剩。  
「奈爾？」  
奈爾回過神來，急忙放開了埃爾文。「抱歉，我走神了。」他向補給隊的方向走去，在房頂的邊緣停頓了一下，然後掛著牆壁飛下了街道。他想說的其實並不是抱歉，並不是走神，並不是這樣的話。

活下去。  
這才是他那時想說，卻始終沒說出口的話。

城鎮已經被毀壞地十分慘重，到處都能看到人類的屍體橫野在街道上。少量存活下來的人民坐在一起，幾個士兵站在周圍保護著他們的安全。埃爾文和利威爾已經來到了調查兵團內部展開了戰術的討論，艾倫已經做好了巨人化的準備，作戰小組的掩護人員為利威爾，三笠，阿明和讓。  
補給隊幫利威爾換上了氣體，在埃爾文的一聲令下，艾倫咬破了自己的手指，瞬間做到了巨人化，現在的他變得更加成熟，巨人化也變得熟練起來。五人作戰小組離開了隊伍向洞口的方向進發，洞口旁邊正好是一塊十分巨大的石頭，就和上次奪回Wall·Rose一樣。其餘的士兵在埃爾文的帶領下和周圍的巨人開始了各自的戰鬥，這也是調查兵團第一次和憲兵團合作。

「是調查兵團的人啊！」  
「太好了，我們要得救了！」  
「可以活下去了！」  
集中在一起的人民歡呼著，埃爾文和利威爾飛翔在高空中的身姿給他們帶去了希望，雖說平時調查兵團總是如此讓人憎恨，但在生命垂危時，強大的力量便代表了一切。即使在人民眼中他們只是殺人的工具，但也算是十分上手的工具。  
「喂，」利威爾對旁邊的三笠使了一個眼神。「不要好戰，掩護好艾倫才是最重要的。」  
「我知道。」三笠自覺地向右邊飛去，利威爾向左邊，阿明和讓面向後面向前飛去。

街道中巨人的數量開始變少，湧進的數量漸漸跟不上被殺害的數量，作戰小組的人員已經來到了洞口的附近，巨人開始變得密集起來。利威爾感覺自己的氣體已經剩下不多了，便朝著最近的補給站飛去。他落地的一瞬間，集中於補給隊旁邊的人民全部帶著希望的眼神望著利威爾。他的身影中有著什麼，一定是那強大的信念，那股必須要活下去的信念一直支撐著他，同時也支撐著這些手無搏雞之力的人民。  
「兵長大人，」其中一個中年婦女走向了利威爾，在他面前跪下。「請你救救我的兒子吧，他今早出去了，我到現在都沒有看到他。」她的淚水彷彿壞掉的水龍頭，不斷地湧出。她抓住利威爾的袖口用力地搖擺著，抬起的臉上帶著絕望的神情。  
「我看到他了。」利威爾見過這個女人，她是首飾店的鋪主。以前利威爾班還在的時候，佩特拉經常會光顧那家店。就在前幾分鐘，他看見她家的兒子只剩下上半身的屍體橫掛在屋頂，沾滿血漬的臉上帶著幹掉的淚痕和絕望的神情。他低下頭看著女人那瞬間開朗的表情，將他接下來的話語襯托地更加冰冷。  
「他已經死了。」  
彷彿有什麼東西碎掉一樣的聲音，應該是玻璃，又或者是陶瓷。那樣刺耳的聲音在耳邊回蕩著，一個，兩個，三個，接二連三被打碎的聲音。有人嘗試著去阻止，但摀住耳朵後，那尖銳而刺耳的聲音反而變得更多，越來越大聲。  
那女人的手從利威爾的袖口滑下，無力地耷拉在地上。她絕望的臉上一點表情都沒有，就連傷心都沒有。眼淚止不住地流下來，打在地上。她用雙手摀住自己的雙耳，使勁地搖著頭。她阻止不了那尖銳而又刺耳的聲音，就連一點辦法都沒有。利威爾轉過身去拿已經充好氣的立體裝置，熟練地戴上。

「如果兵長不在，我們也會死吧？」  
不知道是人群中的哪個男人突然冷不丁地說了一句，然後衝過去抓著利威爾的手不放。他抬起的臉上寫滿了恐懼，和對活下去的渴望。「兵長大人，請你留下來吧！我還不想死啊！」  
「對啊，請你留下來吧！」  
「我不想死啊！請你救救我們吧！」  
越來越多的人爬過來抓住利威爾，他們抓住他的立體機動裝置，扯住他的衣服，甚至揪住他的頭髮。他們顫抖的聲音中帶著懇求，絕望和活下去的慾望。利威爾掙脫不了他們的束縛，就連走出一步都變得不可能。  
「放手。」利威爾沒有看他們，因為那幅嘴臉實在太醜陋。那彷彿就像連人皮都沒有，人類內心的慾望赤裸裸地呈現在他面前，為了活下去，為了能夠讓自己活下去，他們就像抓住了救命稻草一樣用盡全身的力量阻止利威爾的行動。  
「利威爾兵長，前方出現一隻巨人，正往我們的方向快速地襲來！」  
「嘖。」利威爾掙扎著，想要離開這些人。「喂，你們也看到了吧！巨人來了，再這樣我們都要死！」

「不就是一頭巨人，讓他們去解決吧！」其中一個男人指著身邊的士兵，他的臉上帶著扭曲的笑容。「你就留在這裡保護我們就可以了！我可是貴族，你以為你們兵團的團費是誰在出啊，如果你們都不能保護我們那我們為什麼要給你們經費？」  
「你不是人類最強嗎？你不是很強嗎？我給你錢！這麼多夠吧！保護我就行了！」  
「兵長大人，請你救救我們吧！」  
剩餘的人也開始迎合著，將各種各樣的首飾，金塊，糧食全部塞給利威爾，抓住他的手越來越多，力度越來越大。利威爾就像一道十分美味的主食，他赤裸地躺在冰冷的瓷盤中，周圍堆著小顆的聖女果和西蘭花。長條的桌子周圍坐著人類，他們每個人都帶著飢渴的眼神看著利威爾，口水不斷地從嘴角流出。每個人都想嚐一口，因為他散髮出的氣味實在太美味了，讓人忍不住想一把抓住不放，就連分享都不願意。

巨人以更快的速度向他們逼近，補給隊的士兵也沒有選擇地勾住牆壁和巨人開始了戰鬥。但因為補給隊安排的都是些比較弱的士兵，面對一頭15米的奇行種顯得十分吃力。利威爾知道這樣下去補給隊和自己都要死，但是身下的人們卻沒有絲毫要放手的意思。  
「你們給我——」  
「好像有誰過來了！」  
隨著巨人倒下時的一聲巨響，利威爾抬起頭。他看見了吊在半空中的埃爾文，他的身上帶著十分黏稠並且滾燙的巨人的血液，將刀片扔下。  
「還不賴。」利威爾嗤笑一聲看著依舊吊在半空的埃爾文，他換上最後的一片刀片，準備走向利威爾。他的雙腳剛好地碰到地板，收起了勾在牆上的鋼絲。

所以說啊，如果說在很久之前，他們曾經答應過人類，要將他們的心臟雙手奉上，現在的他們，是不是應該履行當時許下的諾言。

突然，一頭巨人從狹窄的小巷子裡冷不丁地衝了出來，它橫穿過利威爾面前，撞進了一棟房屋裡。被撞破的玻璃窗戶的碎渣子飛濺出來，灰塵在巨人撞進大樓的那一瞬間就漸漸模糊了人們的視線。它保持著一貫好笑的姿勢躺在那裡一動不動。  
瓦礫開始坍塌，打在水泥做的道路上。利威爾困難地掙脫了一隻手拍了拍自己身上的灰，視線集中在被破壞的建築物上。剛才那隻不動的巨人慢吞吞地站起了身子，面對著利威爾的方向。利威爾抬起頭，看著那頭巨人。他的瞳孔縮放著，整個眼球幾乎都是眼白。他目不轉睛地和巨人對視著，但除了縮放的瞳孔外，他的臉上還是沒帶有任何的表情。那頭巨人的口外還殘留著半截沒有被吃進去的上半身，他穿著軍綠色的斗篷，脖子上被扯斷的波洛領帶耷拉下來，慢慢地墜落。屍體的頭耷拉著，看不到臉，但那頭在陽光下閃爍著光芒的金髮實在耀眼。

其實啊，那段對話還有後續。

巨人口中的人吃力地抬起頭，看著利威爾。他碧藍的瞳孔中帶著抱歉，還有很多複雜的感情。他倔強地睜開雙眼，最後看了一眼這個街道的景色。

「你要成為英雄。」  
「無所謂。」

身下的人們依舊拉扯著利威爾，阻止著他的行動，他看著埃爾文伸出了自己的左手，就已經是用盡了全力。他掙扎著，卻始終沒辦法脫離他們的束縛。

「你會死。」  
「If that’s what you wish, sure.」

利威爾用立體機動裝置勾住了牆壁，總算是衝脫了他們的束縛。巨人口中的埃爾文用左手捶打在自己的心臟上，利威爾在同一時間內以最快的速度削去了巨人的後頸。  
作戰小組的人員已經來到了洞口的位置，艾倫高高舉起了腳邊的石頭。

「Beware, Erwin.」  
「Heart, for all human.」

那一瞬間，埃爾文的左手垂了下來。他的波洛領帶沾滿了灰塵，跌落在地上。巨人的頭被砍掉，砸在地上發出巨大的聲響。利威爾的鋼絲脫落，把他狠狠地摔在了地上。他躺在血灘裡，左腿因為自由下落的沖擊而摔斷了腳腕。  
其實，利威爾發現他異常地冷靜。

「如果我死了，利威爾。」

他踉蹌地站起身，將刀片換掉，重新出裝的刀片閃著刺眼的光芒。他將掉落在地上的波洛領帶撿起來，拍去了上面的灰塵，塞進自己的口袋裡。  
埃爾文死了。他的生命結束了。

「調查兵團第十四任團長就是你。」

在最後一刻，埃爾文用自己僅剩的左手，將自己的曾經答應過的心臟，雙手奉上。他對這個世界所有的留戀，怨恨，還有愛，全部凝聚在那顆停止了跳動的心臟中。戰爭，那是沒有經歷過的人無法想像的恐怖。想像僅限於大腦，而現實往往刺激著人類的所有感官。不自由，嘲笑，不理解，不了解，恐懼，那些負面的感情佔據著他們的心，在大腦內搭起一方營地。如果說，死亡就是一切的終點，所有的結束，那麼，那些從未有機會實現的夢，從未有機會給與的溫柔，都再也沒有機會去重來了。  
隨著一聲巨響，石頭堵住了洞口，十分剛好地阻止了巨人的進攻。奈爾來到了補給站，埃爾文只剩下上半身的屍體躺在冰冷的街道上，利威爾的斗篷隨著風飄動著，從背影看來是那麼渺小，和這個世界上所有的事物比起來，他顯得多麼無助。

——幫我，看著他吧。

利威爾踉蹌地來到了埃爾文面前。礙於腳傷，他沒有蹲下，只是低下頭看著他緊閉的雙眼，和已經沒有放在心臟上的左手。他彎下腰，將埃爾文的左手重新搭在心臟上，作出一個敬禮的動作。

「全員！」  
人類，那是一種十分自私的生物。但那並不是什麼錯誤的事情，為了生存下去，自私是必要的。沒有人會真的願意為了別人放棄自己的生命，因為求生的慾望是作為人類最為基本的能力。但是，感情也是作為人類所需的必要的一部分。埃爾文對利威爾抱有的那段情感，也許那不是愛情，也許那不是友情，也許就連普通的伴侶都算不上。但是，他確實，曾經愛過這個男人。愛過這個，離他最近，也最遙遠的人。

利威爾勾住牆壁飛向了天空，如果那是錯覺，又如果那是現實，奈爾覺得，他背後的那對原本烏黑的翅膀，竟然漸漸變淡，最後如此潔白。  
「出擊！」】

戰鬥報告書上，人類將這次戰鬥稱為「Wall·Rose奪回戰。」  
857年10月14日，調查兵團第十三任團長，埃爾文•史密斯，死亡，享年39歲。

 

06  
來說說他們兩個人吧。  
地下街，那是利威爾出生，成長，並且遇到埃爾文的地方。如果利威爾沒有搶走一個士兵的立體機動裝置，如果埃爾文沒有來到地下街，如果利威爾沒有在埃爾文剛好來到地下街的那天用立體機動裝置飛上了天空。那麼現在的一切，人類取得的所有的成就，都將化作一戳既破的孩子們吹起的肥皂泡，不復存在。  
要說起來，埃爾文不可能將心臟獻給除了全人類以外的人，應該說他不被允許這樣做。即使對方是利威爾也一樣。他雙手上的鮮血，他肩上所背負的責任，那些東西不允許他這樣做。

埃爾文是一個堅強的人，他從來不自私。不要認為他從生出來的那一瞬間就緊握著人類存亡與否的關鍵鑰匙，不要認為從他出生的那一瞬間就決定了他必須要為了人類的自由而殺人。他其實是一個十分溫柔的人，從來不可能和冷酷這個詞語產生任何的化學反應。也許沒有人看見過，但所有死去的士兵，他都有去一一拜訪過他們的家人。也許沒有人知道，但每年他都會去憑吊那些曾經為人類的勝利作出貢獻的士兵。他的淚腺壞了，就如那些不懂他的人所說的一樣。但那並不表示，他的心臟不會疼。  
他一直都在安慰別人。沒有人知道，曾經有一次，利威爾那個如此堅強的人也崩潰過。那個時候是埃爾文站在了他的身邊重復著一遍又一遍「沒關係，我在這。」當部下失去理智，再也受不了的時候是他站在了他們的身邊重復著一遍又一遍「我才是殺手，你們並沒有錯，並沒有錯。」當他去看望死去士兵的家人時，他們會在埃爾文的面前跪下，帶著哭腔懇求他將他們的孩子還回來。  
「我求你了，埃爾文團長。我就這一個兒子啊！」  
「他一定還沒有死，對不對？」  
那些時候，埃爾文只能一貫地將他們揪住他袖口的手指一根根擺開，然後輕聲地說一句「對不起，對不起。」那樣無力，無助，卻又無可奈何。  
他必須要繼續站在那裡。即使身邊所有的人都將倒下，他都必須要站立著。即使他要死了，也要死的有價值。

當他看見那個男人，那個如牢中困獸一般的男人。他的眼神是那麼渾濁，那就像是地下街雨季時的一灘污水。他彷彿從他身上看到了許多的鎖鏈，拉扯住他的手腕，腳腕，腰，脖子，阻止著他行動一步。他沒看到過如此不自由的人，就連躊躇不前這樣人類的基本都做不到。如果說，人類的不自由是因為行動的限制，那麼思想的限制，是不是更加無力。  
「你想要飛起來嗎？」  
利威爾抬起頭，眼中帶著對金貴的厭惡，卻也帶著對金錢的慾望。埃爾文看著這個男人，他黑著的臉上依舊帶著傲氣。

「跟我來嗎？」

利威爾是這個世界上離埃爾文最近的人，然而也是離他最遠的人。如果說，埃爾文沒有淚腺，他哭不出來，那麼利威爾便是他的淚腺，便是他發洩情感的地方。埃爾文的雙手上沾滿了鮮血，所有那些他認識與不認識的士兵，原本不需要死去的靈魂，還有頭皮發麻的疼痛。利威爾是埃爾文的棋子，刀，右手，更是他心臟的一部分。相互扶持，依偎，也許那並不是什麼確切的，能夠叫得出名字的情感，但那細水長流的日子，早已將他們兩個聯繫在了一起。  
為了對方去死？不，是為了人類抱著去死的信念，為了對方努力活下去。如果說他們兩個人有什麼共同點的話，大概就是為了人類獻上心臟這部分吧。

埃爾文認為，他這一輩子，這短暫卻又長久的一輩子，他就自私過兩次。  
在地下街時，利威爾出奇地握住了埃爾文伸出的右手，跟著他來到了調查兵團，跟他一同走上了這條沒有回頭路的，名為責任的道路。他們扶持著對方的身體，直至靈魂深處。埃爾文甚至認為，在地下街每天想盡辦法活下去的利威爾，他第一次見到的那個被無數條鎖鏈困住的利威爾，都比現在陪他一起走過的利威爾來得自由。他能夠使用搶來的立體裝置飛翔在天空中，不用擔心會被吃掉，不用擔心一起戰鬥的同伴在下一秒就在自己面前死去，不用擔心自己到底有沒有將心臟獻給人類。但他不後悔，因為一開始給利威爾帶來這種牢籠的，正是他自己啊。  
那是埃爾文，第一次的自私。  
奪回Wall·Rose之前，他抱住了利威爾。其實他們經常做愛，因為做愛是很好的發洩方式。每當有犧牲，有憑吊，有喪禮的時候，每晚每晚都會沒完沒了地做愛。利威爾要是疼，他就咬埃爾文，讓他也疼。有時候，埃爾文都有種錯覺，他們到底在幹什麼，是在發洩？做愛？打架？還是把自己的疼痛和流不出的眼淚通過體溫和咬痕傳達給對方。但站在墻壁上的那次擁抱，那最後一次的觸碰，埃爾文才覺得這是真實的感覺。  
那是埃爾文，第二次的自私。

埃爾文要站著。他要為了全人類的自由而永恆地站下去。如果他倒下了，他再也沒有力氣站起來了，那麼利威爾，他會代替埃爾文，繼續站下去。即使所有人都死了，所有人都放棄了，他要站著。  
他還要，將自己的心臟，還有埃爾文那已經停止跳動的心臟，獻給人類呢。

 

07  
【857年12月25日  
今天是利威爾的生日，他沒慶祝，大部份士兵也不太記得。 104期的士兵們都把禮物甚麼的放在他房門口，我去看了一下，他和韓吉正坐在你的辦公室裡處理文件。自從韓吉在上一次的戰鬥中受了重傷後便一直隱退於二線，繼續關於巨人的試驗外加幫助利威爾處理公事。  
他其實真的對文件很沒轍，而他本人也很彆扭，阿明身上確實有你的影子，現在他和艾倫是分隊長，三笠是兵長，其他的104期也成為了另一個利威爾班。  
他挺好的。如果那是你想問我的話。

858年04月28日  
事隔了這麼久，王都的傢伙們終於想起給你辦個葬禮。我說實話，來的人不多。王都的傢伙都是來裝個樣子，撐撐場面。畢竟一代團長死了也算是一件大事。但其實對於那些人來說，穿著正裝出席這種會議，不過就是普通舞會的赴約罷了。調查兵團的士兵都來了，禮堂裡很吵。利威爾作為代表，也作為第十四任團長，為你空著的棺材獻上了一束花。他對著那冰冷的黑箱子，用盡自己的全力敬了一個禮。  
你的屍體沒有被回收，很遺憾。但自從你死了之後我去調查兵團的次數就越來越多了，不知道是為了履行對你的承諾，還是出自於自身的負罪感。利威爾在葬禮之後就在調查兵團的訓練營山後幫你擺了一塊石板。隔天下午我進去遞交資料的時候，我能看見他的雙手綁著繃帶，握著筆的右手稍微有些顫抖。  
「怎麼弄的？」  
「昨天想劈點柴生洗澡水的火。」  
「小心點吧。」  
「用不著你操心，憲兵團的人整天在這裡晃不好吧，請回吧。」  
「呵，還真是有團長的風範呢。」  
如果不是利威爾昨天晚上那麼聚精會神地用立體機動裝置上的刀片在石板上刻上幾個歪歪扭扭的字母，他應該會發現我的存在。他的雙手磨出了非常厲害的繭子，手心還磨出了很多的血泡。  
埃爾文，你的名字長得真彆扭。

858年11月25日  
自從利威爾當上第十四代團長後已經過了一年多了，他變得更加成熟，在王都召開過的所有的會議都能看見他一點點的成長。他確實，的的確確成為了另一個你，另一個調查兵團的支柱，將失去你時驚慌掉落的那另一半羽翼，重新一片片撿了回來，拼湊成現在這個模樣。  
代替你站下去。我相信那是他腦子裡唯一的想法。其實沒有人期待他會不會做好，會不會幫全人類奪回自由。即使淪為家畜，淪為被拴在門口的狗，人類只是想要活下去，只是想要晚點死去。人終究是要死的，不用那麼拼命。我曾經也有這樣的想法，然後抱著希望擁有安定生活的目標踏進憲兵團的大門，將自己的靈魂，雙腳，這樣釘死在這片人類僅剩的土地上。  
埃爾文，如果那天死去的不是你而是我，人類是不是離自由又更加近了呢。

859年7月23日  
在今天的會議上，利威爾提出了一個大膽的提案，他和你的作風也變得越來越像了啊。你死前留下的資料和巨人來源的地方已經被偵查完畢，而利威爾也決定直擊巨人的核心，將他們一網打盡。這次賭注賭上了調查兵團所有人的性命，如果成功，那麼人類將獲得自由。如果失敗，那麼之前所做的所有努力，都將化作被折斷的翅膀。被抓住翅根整個拔起，羽毛飛散一地，從身體裡流出的血液染紅著翅膀，然後倒下。  
如果那就是人類的宿命，如果那就是你和他肩上必須背負的罪過。那麼，這樣就足夠了。  
王都的傢伙們同意了他的提案，但如果想要更加正確地解釋一邊，他們根本就不在乎如果整個調查兵團都死了會怎麼樣。如果這些士兵低賤的生命能夠換來他們的自由，那麼請去死吧。  
「你們快把心臟，獻給人類啊。」】

奈爾站在門前，左手拎著一個箱子，右手的食指和中指在門上敲了兩下。兩次敲打的間隔十分精準，總是有著一秒鐘的停頓時間。  
「慢死了，禿子。」房間裡的人帶著一點都不溫柔的口吻發了一句牢騷，奈爾走了進來。他看著早就將自己打理好的利威爾，溫柔地笑了一下，側過身子伸出左手作了一個邀請的動作。  
「那麼，我們走吧。」

——如果這樣就叫陪伴，如果這樣，就叫溫柔。那麼，請讓我代替你，陪他一直走下去。即使那是謊言，只有有相信它的人在，就一瞬間也能將現實扭曲。

 

08  
【859年10月13日，昨天才下過雨，空氣中的味道變得十分清新。陽光曬在街道和人們的臉上，兵團的軍章在照射下閃閃發光。坑坑洼窪的泥土上到處都是積水，陽台上時不時能看見正在曬被子的中年女性的身影。  
今天是是調查兵團最後的賭博。如果贏了，那麼全人類將被釋放，自由的羽翼將回到他們身旁。為了全人類去死，那是個十分飄渺的夢。沒有人願意為了這樣一個冠冕堂皇的理由去死，除了埃爾文和利威爾這兩個笨蛋。如果因為重病而病死，如果因為仇恨被人殺死，這些渺小的理由都會讓死去的人們心裡好受一些。  
沒有人知道他們到底，將心臟獻給了誰。

奈爾不顧一切離開了憲兵團，加入了調查兵團的隊伍。離開牆壁之前，他站在屋頂上俯視了整個調查兵團的隊伍。那並不是一個十分強大的隊伍，數量上也比不上其他兵團。很多人臉上並沒有表情，甚至出現了害怕的神情。人類這種生物，碰到比自己強大的存在，強者會戰鬥，弱者會逃避。但唯一不變的，那唯一的共同點，他們都會害怕，恐懼從來都是支撐他們的動力。不管是將嘴角滲出的血漬擦去繼續前進，還是喘著粗氣後退。  
「你為什麼會在這裡。」利威爾沒有正眼看奈爾，出發前他還要和韓吉和阿明兩個人討論戰術。  
「我來將自己的心臟獻給人類啊。」奈爾嗤笑一聲，點起一支煙，安心地呼出一口灰煙。「代替那個傢伙。」  
「喔？」利威爾挑了一下眉毛，轉過頭看著奈爾。他勾起嘴角，從自己的口袋裡拿出一盒煙，抽出一隻，然後湊近奈爾。兩個人的煙頭對在一起，依靠著奈爾那隻已經點燃起來的煙將利威爾的煙一並點燃。「你不是要代替他嗎？」  
奈爾冷靜地將煙從自己的嘴中抽出來，吐出一口煙，然後扔在地上用腳踩滅。他和利威爾擦肩而過，向著自己的馬走去。「對啊。」

想念，懷念，思念。最終都逃不過念字的束縛。而埃爾文在以前教利威爾寫字的時候曾經說過這樣一句話。  
——念這個字如果要分開來寫便是今天的今，和心臟的心字。如果你想記住這個字，那麼就記住這個字的意思，就是今天我的心臟依舊為了想念你而跳動。  
多麼愚蠢而又浪漫的話。

利威爾騎著馬來到了隊伍的最前列，他看著本來有些吵鬧的隊伍漸漸安靜下來，圍觀的居民也變得多了起來。那些眼中帶著希望卻哭得不成人樣的中年人是士兵的家庭，那些在地下竊竊私語的很多都是小商鋪的店主或者無關人員，那些是單純地帶著羨慕的眼神看向這邊的是什麼都不知道的孩童。有人說過，最普通最渺小的人反而能反映出整個個體的想法。那麼現在的情況，是不是在說著不需要自由這樣的話。  
「牆門開啟前30秒準備！」利威爾身後的大門漸漸打開，這樣的場景已經出現過很多次了。至少在利威爾加入了調查兵團的十幾年中，這名為絕望，死亡，恐懼，但卻給予人們希望的大門，已經在他的面前出現了好多次了。  
「全員前進！」硬要說誰代替了埃爾文，那肯定不是奈爾，但那也未必是利威爾。很多人這一生，甚至到生命即將結束前都在和自由奮鬥著，而這傳承下去的希望於奮鬥的力量，便是埃爾文的化身吧。  
所有的士兵在牆門打開後衝了出去，馬蹄聲很響，踏在坑坑洼窪的土地上時不時會濺出水花。利威爾沖在了隊列的最前線，他身後跟的是韓吉，奈爾，和三笠。在接下來便是新利維爾班的阿明，艾倫，讓，還有幾個不認識的士兵。104期的人已經剩得不多了，數來數去活著並還留在隊伍裡的人只剩下了四個。新利威爾班的成員換了又換，見多死亡的他們也漸漸開始習慣。  
　　去習慣什麼？去習慣死亡，恐懼，活著，還是上一秒還在談話的隊友在這一秒被巨人啃食，就連骨頭都吐不出來？  
應該都有吧。

隊伍已經全部離開了牆內，伴隨著身下的馬蹄聲，他們身後的牆門慢慢地降了下來。有很多人回頭，甚至有人想趕在牆壁完全關閉前衝回牆內。這也不是不可原諒的懦弱，這只是人心底對死亡對本能的恐懼罷了。利威爾抬起頭看了一眼天空，經過雨水的洗滌那顏色萬分美麗。那漂亮的藍色彷彿能夠讓人心頭一緊，然後跳動得越來越快。那是很安詳的顏色，就像是一副讓人看不厭的油畫作品一樣。  
利威爾回過神來，看著幾百里外衝過來兩隻巨人，一隻是6米級的，一隻是13米級的。他沉穩地從右側口袋裡拿出信號槍，對著天空射出一顆紅色的煙霧彈。  
戰鬥開始了。  
前線的隊伍發生了變化，因為對方只有兩頭普通巨人，中等實力的三個士兵一同衝上快速地解決掉了他們，以免浪費有限的氣體。後面的隊列順著前線的改變向外散開，分別向左，中，右三路進發。  
如果你是一隻候鳥，或是正準備飛向南方的大雁，那麼從天空上俯視下去，你將會看到一對碩大的翅膀，在地面上飛翔。  
左側的信號彈向著天空發出了一聲巨響，利威爾瞥了一眼，是紅色的，然後繼續向前進發。巨大之森就在眼前了，前利威爾班全滅的地方。目前為止還算順利，沒有傷亡，出現的巨人也比較少。但利威爾轉換角度又一次思考了一下，如果說現在出現的巨人佔少數，那麼是不是說越接近老巢巨人會更多？到時候氣體要如何交替地補充？埃爾文從來沒有教過利威爾這種事情，而利威爾也不曾詢問過。沒有人發現，那個冷酷無情的埃爾文，居然就這樣在一瞬間莫名地死了。不知道是不是埃爾文早就料到自己要去償還這筆債了，他將自己所有在戰鬥中思考過的問題和一部分解決方案寫進了他的筆記中，然後放在抽屜裡收好。利威爾現在所有的戰術與考慮的問題，如果可以這樣說，那麼這是埃爾文教給他的。

接近黃昏了，隊列中的傷亡數十分樂觀，幾乎沒有人死去。隊伍已經衝進了森林內，太陽的光線也慢慢變弱下來，如果現在抬頭便可以看到月亮和太陽同時存在於天空中。森林中還殘留著一定數量的巨人，因為太陽下降的原因他們的力量變弱了很多，即使數量上他們佔據了一定的優勢，但最後還是被全部消滅。利威爾和韓吉對了一個眼神，然後對著天空射出一個安頓的信號彈，槍響隨著內側漸漸傳到外圍，煙霧漸漸消失在天空邊緣。  
利威爾跳下馬指揮著士兵分發糧食，然後集合了左右翼的指揮官，韓吉和奈爾一起討論氣體用量，傷亡數量與戰術。  
「左翼傷亡數7名，氣體消耗2升。」  
「右翼傷亡數6名，氣體消耗1.5升。」  
「中央傷亡數0名，氣體消耗1升。」  
利威爾點頭，韓吉將眼鏡推上額頭，叼著筆將戰線圖和地圖攤開在草地上用筆在上面畫著一個又一個圈圈，將所有部隊的走向清楚地一一指出，然後將戰術和走位的方向圈出然後畫出箭頭。  
「總的來說，左右翼的人員要在戰鬥打響後開始包抄，中央部隊會負責拖延時間，然後你們要趁這個時候將外圍的巨人一一消滅，然後將剩餘的數量引誘到中間後一併殲滅。”韓吉用紅筆在地圖中畫出一個大圈，然後在左側和右側分別畫出兩個箭頭，一起指向中間。  
「氣體補充問題怎麼解決？」利威爾伸出右手食指指著地圖上補給隊的位置，敲了幾下。 「雖然那是最安全的位置，能夠保證資源的安全，但正因為是中間的位置才不是所有人都能及時得到補給。」  
「我有個提案。」沉默了許久的奈爾舉起了他的手，韓吉便將筆遞給他，他彎下身子在地圖上圖畫起來。「補給隊的資源並不是固定的，可以將他們分成三個小組，每個小組分配一名強力的士兵，保證氣體與其他資源的安全。但主力部隊要留在中央，這樣如果其中兩個小組的資源全部被摧毀，也不至於到全滅的地步。」  
　　  
——我們要在失敗前想出一個可行的方案，即使那不是一個完美的戰術，但總比等著自己失敗什麼都不做來得好。  
　　  
利威爾微微轉過頭，看著將位置在地圖上標出來的奈爾的側臉。如果不是那一瞬間他的耳邊突然響起埃爾文以前曾經說過的話，他絕對不會將面前這個帶著鬍渣還是憲兵團的傢伙看作是埃爾文。  
「同意了。」周圍的指揮官帶著驚訝的神情看著利威爾，過了一會後頻頻點下頭。利威爾站起身，朝著分發食物的地方走去。他拿了半塊麵包還有一壺水，牽著他的馬離開了所有人的視線。  
青空中飛翔著兩隻大雁，在這樣即將要下雪的冬天裡，它們撲動著雙翅向南方飛去。這樣的場景經常能讓人靜下心來，去羨慕它們那名為自由的羽翼。那麼如果人類不是出生在這樣一個時代，如果他們不是生在這樣一個瀰漫著死亡氣息與牢籠的時代，這樣的場景是不是再也不會映入任何人的眼簾。  
是不是如果人類抓住了自由的尾巴，那麼那些原本奢侈的美好，都會變得不再重要？  
　　  
就快要入冬的森林中已經聽不到任何的窸窣聲，冬眠的動物將自己埋進地底，進入了深度睡眠。那一瞬間利威爾的大腦裡突然冒出這樣一個解釋。這些冬眠的生物，如果它們就這樣睡過去了，是不是就和那些死去後被埋在地底的人類一樣呢？他們如果出不來，如果被堵死在自己築造的洞穴裡，它們是不是，會就這樣死去？  
太陽的光芒已經完全消失，黑暗吞噬了整個天空。因為前幾天一直都在下雨的緣故，今天的天空意外地明朗，每顆星星地能十分清楚地被看到。這樣的天空很少見，砲彈和破壞牆壁時造成的煙霧一直瀰漫在上空，天空渾濁的樣子就彷佛黑暗的人心一樣醜陋。  
利威爾回過神來，原本恍惚的景色再次變得清楚。他猶豫了一下，將自己被分配到的那壺水打開，放到嘴邊。他的喉結上下推動著將水輸送進食道。他沒有食慾，就算這樣戰鬥了幾乎一天也沒有食慾，應該是這個地方太讓他不舒服了吧。利威爾突然挑了一下眉，他居然變挑剔了。以前地下街那些比巨人的血液還骯髒的街道，混在豬肉裡的人肉，貴族剩下來的飯菜，那麼這些都算是什麼。  
「我也變了嗎。」利威爾站起身走向站在他身邊的馬，伸出手順了順它的毛髮。那匹馬微微抬起頭，縮了縮脖子。它一臉享受的樣子，用自己溫暖的右臉貼上利威爾有些發冷的左臉，將自己的體溫通過毛髮嘗試著溫暖利威爾。

夜晚完全來臨後氣溫便開始急劇下降，士兵們用刀片砍下樹枝後堆在一起然後用打火機堆起火堆。新利威爾班的成員圍成一個圈，三笠也和他們坐在一起。阿明將剛剛沒有吃完的麵包用細一點的樹枝串起來放在火上烤了烤，班裡的其他成員也都學著他這樣吃，其實味道還不錯。  
士兵們開始慢慢都學著阿明的樣子將麵包在火上烤了烤，燙口的溫度和手心里傳來的溫暖就像是一首能讓人安心的搖籃曲。奈爾因為是憲兵團，資源與經費在一定程度上來講比其他兵團要好很多，他將自己帶出來的果醬分給大家，原本壓抑的環境一下變得吵鬧起來。  
「小孩依舊是小孩。」韓吉躺平在草地上，用雙手墊在頭後面。 「這也算戰爭嗎。」  
「有什麼不好。」奈爾從自己的口袋裡拿出一小瓶洋酒，在韓吉面前晃了晃。「喝嗎？」  
「你裝備還真多。」韓吉大笑著接過那瓶酒，打開塞子晃了晃頭去聞裡面的味道。「果然憲兵團和我們就不是一個等級。」  
兩個人一起舉起手，酒瓶碰撞在一起發出好聽的叮咚聲，奈爾抬起頭看著天空。「別傻了。」

新利威爾班的士兵們坐在火堆旁圍成一圈，將雙手靠近燃燒著的火堆前嘗試著取得更多熱度。去給利威爾送果醬的艾倫從後方走過來，他的步伐很慢，手上捧著空掉的玻璃瓶子。他坐在阿明和三笠中間，三笠便馬上托起他的手搓熱然後一邊詢問冷不冷。  
「發生什麼事了嗎？」一貫聰明的阿明好像發現了什麼不對勁的地方，將艾倫懷裡的瓶子抽開然後放在自己身後。  
「沒有，」艾倫回過神來，低下頭。「沒什麼。」

艾倫沒有告訴他們，當他見到利威爾的時候，他正摘下了幾朵野花將它們擺在一顆平坦的石頭上。他原本沒有要打擾利威爾的意思，但對方早已發現了他。  
「有什麼事嗎？」利威爾背著艾倫，並沒有停下手上的動作。  
「啊，奈爾師團長帶來了果醬，韓吉派我過來給您也送點。」艾倫沒有走過去，只是停留在原地雙手捧著裝有果醬的罐子。  
「我不用了，你回去吧。明天就是最後一戰了，要充分休息好。」利威爾坐下，停下了手上的動作。  
「是！」艾倫對利威爾敬了一個禮，然後轉過身準備離開。

「等一下。」  
艾倫馬上停下了腳步，轉過身走近背對著坐下的利威爾。「利威爾兵，團長是要來一點嗎？」  
「不是。」利威爾側過身子，將自己懷裡一口都沒動的麵包拿出來，接過艾倫遞過來的果醬。「給這些傢伙來點吧，他們應該也沒怎麼吃過。」

利威爾扭開蓋子將剩下的果醬均勻地塗抹在那半塊麵包上，從艾倫眼中看來，利威爾的背影是那麼渺小，跟巨人比起來，跟這個世界比起來，他是多麼渺小。人類最強，那不過是一個稱號。而這樣看似光鮮的稱號，卻是放棄了多少同伴的屍體，從多少巨人的口中死裡逃生，親手將多少自己昔日的同伴送上死亡之路的行動換來的。  
那顆平坦的石塊上整齊地擺著四朵淡紫色的野花，那沾滿果醬的半塊麵包壓在上面以免他們被風吹走。利維爾靠著自己的馬，用口袋裡的打火機生起一團火焰。  
而艾倫更忘不了他離開前利威爾所說的話。  
「即使是我，也會疼。」

夜深了。】

 

09  
【當太阳從山頭露出微弱的光芒時，利威爾被那刺眼的光弄了起來，即使他的身體完全沒有放鬆地睡去。身旁的火堆已經熄滅，冒著灰煙。利威爾站起身，幫一直站在身邊的馬順了順毛，然後牽著他向士兵的休息地走去。  
靠著樹幹守夜的奈爾站起身，拍去身上的雜草。他從口袋裡拿出一根煙，熟悉地點燃，將打火機放回口袋裡。他看著利威爾牽著馬從右邊走來，後者也看了他一眼。兩個人都沒有說話，奈爾離開去叫醒那些士兵，利威爾則是來到了韓吉面前。  
「起來，臭眼鏡。」利威爾看著韓吉那張一臉享受的臉，然後毫不猶豫地踹了上去。  
「啊，利威爾。早上好。」韓吉伸手去摸自己的眼鏡，戴上之後一臉笑容地看著利威爾還誇張地招了招手。  
「用你的大嗓門去叫醒他們吧，給你巨人樣子的麵包。」利威爾離開，朝著裝有食物的亞麻布袋走去。韓吉雙眼放光帶著感謝的眼神透過眼鏡看著利威爾，然後馬上站起來，做了一個深呼吸。  
「巨人來了！！」

「什麼？」  
「巨人來了？」  
「喂，快起來！巨人來了！你也不想死吧！」  
「你給老子死開，我要去穿立體機動裝置！」

一瞬間，士兵中炸開了鍋。大家都爭先恐後地快速地穿著衣服，迅速地將立體機動裝置穿好。韓吉在旁邊偷笑着，利威爾將裝滿食物的袋子拎起然後堆在一起，自己拿了半塊麵包和水就離開了。  
「集合！」韓吉雙手插腰滿意地看著慌亂的士兵漸漸安靜下來然後一個個端正地站好來到韓吉面前。韓吉一臉陰險外加壞笑地看著士兵，三笠，艾倫，阿明和讓四個人剛好抓著麵包從韓吉身後走過。「好了，大家可以排隊去吃早飯了！」  
「欸？」  
「艾倫你們知道好歹說一聲啊！」  
「什麼嘛騙人的啊！」  
「韓吉分隊長不要嚇人好不好！」  
「啊，嚇死了。」

其餘的士兵漸漸散去領取自己的早餐，緊張的氣氛被緩解了不少。奈爾攤開自己的日記在上面書寫著，在左上角的位置寫上859年10月14日。他停下了筆，然後決定將日記本蓋上，放回自己的口袋裡。  
太阳開始升起，刺眼的陽光照射著整個大陸，將這名為光明的禮物送上。如果說人類連光明這份禮物也一並被奪走了，那麼自由是不是又顯得那樣渺小。比起被釘住雙腿，黑暗是不是更加可怕。  
就像下了地獄一樣。

士兵們並沒有多少吃早餐的時間，戰爭總是這樣的。沒過多久，東北方向就出現了第一發紅色信號彈。全部人拋下了手上的食物，騎上馬擺出了最初的陣型。以利威爾為中心，部隊開始向左右散開。  
「東北方向的是15米普通巨人一頭！」  
利威爾點了一下頭，然後帶領著隊伍快速了離開了巨大之森，空曠的原野上什麼都沒有。前方不遠處發現了兩頭巨人，戰鬥再一次開始，隊形並沒有多少變化。東北方向的巨人已經被輕鬆地斬殺，只剩前方的兩頭。利威爾快速了勾住了其中一個巨人的後頸，然後飛快地旋轉斬殺了它。趁著另一頭巨人還沒有反應過來之前勾住它的後頸再次用同一種方法削下了它的後頸肉。  
利威爾的馬默契地來到了他面前，將利威爾漂亮地接住。隊伍繼續向北方進發，利威爾擦拭了一下手上的血，撫摸著他的馬。

不知不覺他們已經離巨大之森有一段距離了，空曠的平原上只有一對一直在戰鬥的羽翼，還有倒下的巨人。在巨大之森的中間，有一塊唯一能夠被陽光照射到的空曠草地。它的中間上擺著一塊十分平坦的石塊，石塊上面擺放著四朵淡紫色的花朵，十分整齊地排列在一起。花朵上面蓋着半塊麵包，均勻地塗滿了甜味的奢侈果醬。陽光的照射下，桔黃色的果醬透著晶瑩的光芒。一陣微風吹過，花朵的花瓣微微地晃動了一下。又過了一會兒，三只蜜蜂飛過，快速地撲動著嬌小的雙翅，停在了麵包上。在陽光的照射下，蜜蜂的每一個毛孔都閃耀着光芒。  
空無一人的草地上，佩特拉穿著純白色的連衣裙坐在中間，臉上洋溢著溫暖的笑容。她的頭上頂著一個漂亮的桔黃色花環，身邊坐著奧路歐和艾魯多，他們兩個正笨手笨腳地製作他們的花環。一向沈默寡言的根塔已經一聲不響地用漂亮的野花做好了一條手鍊，幫佩特拉戴上。  
這樣簡單的幻想，是多麼奢侈。

還在向北前進的隊伍已經早已看不到巨大之森，而卻離巨人的巢穴越來越近。利威爾已經能夠看到那棟廢墟，他和奈爾交換了一個眼神然後從口袋中拿出信號槍，然後對著天空發出一個黃色的信號彈。  
隊伍開始變形，早已分好小組的補給隊分別向三路分散開來。左右翼的隊伍開始加快速度準備開始實行包抄計劃。利威爾帶領著中路準備直接進入中央，翻過小山嶺的隊伍已經能夠看見湧出的巨人，數量十分驚人。隊伍已經開始戰鬥了，新利威爾班的成員已經離開了馬背開始了戰鬥。廢墟的地形對他們的戰鬥十分有利，只要他們站在高塔上巨人就碰不到他們。三笠已經快速地斬殺掉了兩頭巨人，跳到了高塔上。艾倫雖然速度不可能像三笠那樣快，但是也順利地斬殺掉一頭巨人和讓兩個人一起到達了高塔上。阿明是最後一個，他利用高塔的位置使一頭巨人撞上了牆壁，然後趁著這個時候削下了他的後頸肉，然後站上了高塔。  
「韓吉！」  
「沒問題！」  
利威爾和韓吉兩個人配合著將右方的四頭巨人一起引到了一起，用鋼絲交替著將兩頭巨人的前頸勾住然後往反方向飛去，幾乎同時砍下了它們的後頸。另外兩頭以十分快的速度向他們兩個人襲來，雖然那都是他們兩個人計劃之中的，但是奈爾已經比他們快一步同時將那兩頭巨人的後頸削了下來。  
「還不賴。」  
「多謝誇獎。」

巨人的數量越來越多了，如果要數那麼肯定還沒等數完就會被吃掉。利威爾已經數不清他到底殺了多少的巨人，他也從來都不在乎什麼討伐數。死傷開始變得慘重，士兵中已經有至少20人死亡，15人重傷。韓吉受了一點輕傷，她成功地救下了莫布里特，和他一同斬殺了兩頭巨人。  
利威爾認為，奈爾的實力應該和米克不相上下。而他現在的實力也確實表現出了他的強大。如果說有一個人的冷酷能夠和埃爾文媲美，那麼這個人肯定是奈爾。到現在為止奈爾斬殺的手法都十分精準，而且面對幾頭巨人一起湧上來的情況他能夠利用一瞬間的空檔勾住牆壁逃開然後再一次斬殺。  
「利威爾團長！」從左邊傳來指揮官的聲音，利威爾快速地脫離了戰鬥，站到了高塔上。他看向左邊，隊伍已經成功地將剩餘為數不多的巨人全部引到了中間。利威爾轉過身，看著幫韓吉包紮的莫布里特。「發信號彈，全員火力集中！」  
「是！」只見莫布里特拿過韓吉口袋裡的信號槍，將黑色的信號彈放進然後對著天空打出一槍。  
「艾倫！」  
「我知道！」  
新利威爾班的成員開始掩護艾倫，將巨人從他身邊逐一清除。艾倫用力地咬破了自己的手指，那一瞬間，灰煙竄起，巨人化的艾倫從煙霧中走出來。他的雙眸閃著十分翠綠的顏色，身體上的肌肉比以前更加強壯。這麼多年來，艾倫已經十分成功地懂得了怎麼運用巨人之力。當艾倫巨人化之後，所有可以戰鬥的士兵都跳下高塔開始了戰鬥。  
右翼的人員也陸續來到了中央，但他們的傷亡比較起左翼要多許多。隊伍看到了黑色的信號彈後就立馬乾了過來，他們身後的巨人較多，和主部隊回合。  
「補給隊的隊員馬上撤離地面，帶著氣體去高塔上面！」奈爾指揮著補給隊的成員，然後迅速地離開去幫艾倫。  
「是！」

能贏。  
這是利威爾在這一瞬間的想法。巨人的數量在慢慢減少，雖然傷亡十分慘重，但艾倫的巨人之力成功地將大部分巨人快速地殺死，右翼的巨人雖然比較多但是卻是能夠在全部氣體耗光前解決掉的。  
「三笠，配合我！」  
三笠雖然不願意離開艾倫，但是現在畢竟大局在先，她勾住高塔向利威爾的方向飛去。兩個最強的人配合在一起，同時用鋼絲勾住了兩頭巨人的雙眼然後一個後空翻從它們的頭上跨過去，切下了它們的後頸肉。整個過程大概只有20秒，很少人捕捉到了這個鏡頭。  
接下來他們繼續討伐著巨人，三笠和利威爾的配合雖然稱不上是天衣無縫，但兩個最強的人在一起戰鬥速度還是決定性地比其他的士兵要快。  
「好，你回去繼續掩護艾倫。」利威爾踏上了高塔，剛剛的戰鬥使他消耗掉了不少氣體。得到回去許可的三笠便點點頭回到了艾倫身邊。利威爾站在高塔上俯視着這一切，巨人的數量在漫漫減少，左邊剩下9頭，右邊剩下12頭，中間只剩下1頭了。利威爾將補充好氣體的立體機動裝置重新戴好，然後再次沖下了高塔戰鬥。  
在利威爾沖下去的一瞬間，左邊突然出現了一頭巨人，它張大了嘴想要將利威爾吃進口中，或者咬斷他的腰脊。這時，利威爾胸口的那條波洛領帶掉落了出來，那是碧藍色的領帶，海洋，天空，或是自由的顏色。出於本能，利威爾嘗試著去夠那條領帶，但他沒有抓到。所以他將原本勾住牆壁的勾子收了回來，自由落體地去抓那條波洛領帶。  
那頭巨人咬空了，被地上粘稠的血液絆了一跤，摔在地上發出了一聲巨響。利威爾伸出手竭力地夠那條波洛領帶，但是他夠不到。突然，從左邊衝來一頭巨人，它用手抓住了利威爾。利威爾發現他的腳傷又裂開了，應該是巨人的手抓住他的那一瞬間將他的傷口撐大了吧。他睜大了雙眼，和巨人對視著。他看著巨人張開的大口，從裡面散髮出令人惡心的酸味和十分濃的血腥味。  
「我，還不能死啊。」利威爾用刀片插進了巨人的手心，巨人便吃痛地放開了利威爾。趁這個時候，利威爾勾住了牆壁繞到了它的身後迅速地切下了他的後頸肉。  
因為腳傷復發的緣故，利威爾自由落體，撞到了血攤里。他倔強地撐起身子，眼球上被濺到了血液，模糊了他的視線。但是他能看見那顆發光的藍寶石，那條碧藍色的波洛領帶，就在離他不到五十厘米的地方。他伸出手去夠，發現距離還是太遠。然後他用左手撐著身子，用很慢的速度向前方蠦動。  
「該死的藍色。」利威爾終於抓到了那條領帶，揣在手裡，他的指尖因為十分用力的緣故而發白。

「我還不能死。」  
「我還沒有，將心臟獻給人類。」

利威爾重新站起來，用右腿支撐著整個身體的重量。他的身上帶著濃郁的血腥味，沒有人分得出那是人類的血液還是巨人的。他重新勾住牆壁離開了地面，艾倫已經將右側的最後一頭巨人消滅掉了，左側現在只剩下2只奇行種和4只普通巨人。他向那個方向飛去，韓吉和奈爾緊跟在他身後。新利威爾班的成員也全部離開了右側全部來到了左側。  
最後了。

普通巨人被大家以最快的速度解決掉了，艾倫控制住了其中一只，三笠趁機將它的後頸肉用力地切了下來，砸在地上發出巨大的聲響。利威爾用鋼絲勾住了最後一頭巨人的前頸，將刀片準確地甩出去，插進了它的雙眼裡。巨人吃痛地摀住雙眼，利威爾趁這個時候馬上又繞到了它的背後，快速地拔出兩把嶄新的刀片，對准它的後頸肉，就像是用盡了全身的力氣切下了那塊肥膩的肉。

 

——勝利了。  
——贏了。  
——自由了。

天空中開始飄起了雨點，一滴，兩滴，最後變成了傾盆大雨。一下子還沒有反應過來的士兵們沈默滴站在雨中。霎時間，所有人的話語就像湧出的潮水，他們歡呼着，他們脫下了沈重的立體機動裝置，他們的臉上甚至分不清那是喜悅的淚水還是洗滌萬物的雨水。  
「他的願望完成了。」奈爾走到了利威爾身邊，他伸出手，本來準備拍拍他的肩膀，但是他想了想最後還是並沒有那樣做，只是小聲地說了一句，然後離開了利威爾。韓吉坐在高塔上，她的眼鏡上泛起了一層白霧，不知道那是因為潮濕的雨水，還是因為流出的淚水。她伸出手摘掉眼鏡，放開手任由它掉落，從高塔上摔下，掉落在地面上的血灘中。  
「你知道嗎。」韓吉閉上雙眼抬起頭，雨水狂妄地打在她的臉上。站在一旁的莫布里特什麼都沒有說，被淋溼的頭髮耷拉在耳旁，滴著水。「以前那個鼻子很靈的傢伙，他說我不戴眼鏡好看多了。我答應他，只要他活到人類勝利的那一天，我以後就不戴眼鏡了。」  
韓吉轉過頭，看著莫布里特，後者也帶著十分沈重而又悲傷的眼神看著她。  
「可惜他沒活到這一天。」  
莫布里特分不清韓吉那張帶有笑容的臉上，到底是淚水還是雨水。

 

利威爾站在雨中，帶著血液的頭髮粘稠而又難聞，耷拉在他的頭上，滴著水。他抬起頭，看著灰了一半的天空，遲遲才說出這樣一句話。  
「Shall I now, keep this heart for myself.」】

 

10  
【調查兵團被解散了。  
當他們從最後一戰解放出來，回到牆壁內的那天開始，調查兵團的駐營地就很難看見大部分士兵的身影了。他們回城的那天晚上，王都冠冕堂皇地為他們準備了一場盛大的宴會，所有的人民都歡呼着，沒有死去的士兵激動地和他們的家人團聚。國王站在城堡上，展開雙臂，俯視着所有的士兵。他的臉上洋溢着十分燦爛的笑容，戴滿了珠寶的雙手閃著金光。  
「調查兵團的不懈努力終於取得了重大的成果，人類成功地獲得了勝利。他們是人類的心臟，也是人類的羽翼。特此嘉獎調查兵團第十四任團長，利威爾。」  
當利威爾上台的時候，低下的群眾歡呼着拍手，他們看著利威爾的臉上不再帶有恐懼的神情，而是崇拜的眼神。利威爾走上台階，走了幾步站到了講台的中間。他看著底下黑壓壓的人群，每個人臉上都帶著滑稽的表情。他伸出自己的右手，對準自己的心臟捶打下去，對著所有人類敬了一個禮。  
王都的人將一枚帶有調查兵團標誌的金質胸針別在了利威爾的胸口，代表着永遠的榮耀於光輝。  
自由的話題，人們多少次拿起，又再次放下。死亡的沈重和消失的無力感，讓人們不敢去奢望自由。能夠活下去，這樣比什麼都好。既是淪為家畜，淪為被主人拴牢的狗，人類想要活下去。想要活在這個世界上。  
死亡太遙遠了，沒有一點真實感。但是埃爾文卻是在兩年前的今天被咬斷了腰脊，死在了利威爾前面。

「他們說這是屬於我的榮耀和光輝。」  
利威爾早已離開了會場，他總是不擅長應付這樣的聚會。大部分士兵都留在了會場慶祝著人類的重生，和最後幸運女神的眷屬。他們高舉著酒杯，有些人大喊著自歐，也有人已經在計劃著出城的旅行。等利威爾已經來到調查兵團的駐營地時，一個人都沒有，而因為位於偏僻的山頭更是沒有任何燈光。利威爾跳下了馬，月光下他胸前的那片羽翼胸針閃著金光。那是奢侈的象徵，那是榮耀，勝利，自由，還有心臟。  
「但是我不這麼認為。」  
他牽著馬走在空曠的原野上，調查兵團的後山總是空無一人，更何況是現在這樣一個時期。晚風拂在整個原野上，透著月亮散髮出柔和的光芒，將利威爾的身影照映地更加悽涼。他停下腳步，哈出一口白氣，抬起頭看著天空。  
「我只是一把利刃。」  
利威爾的面前豎著一塊石板，旁邊的花開得十分漂亮，都是埃爾文生前最喜愛得鬱金香。石板中間的位置被人用刀片劃出一個歪歪扭扭的名字，並在下面刻上了死亡日期。利威爾感覺他腳上的傷口又一次裂開了，所以他想都沒想就直接坐在石板面前，他的馬站在他身邊，彎下腰貼着他的臉。  
「我只是你那把好用的刀罷了。」  
利威爾的手指上滿是繭子，那是常年使用立體機動裝置留下的。他伸出手撫摸著那塊石板，尤其是刻有名字的地方。他將上面的灰塵擦去，然後將自己胸口的那枚金質胸針取了下來，擺在了石板面前。  
「所以，那些榮耀和光輝，是屬於你的。」  
一陣強風吹過，利威爾的頭髮向右邊飄去。他心想，如果現在坐在這裡的是埃爾文，他早就需要跑去撿假髮了吧。利威爾恥笑一聲轉過頭看著他的馬，伸出手撫摸著他的毛髮，多麼湊巧，當時他選擇它時候，看中的便是它頂著一頭和埃爾文一樣金黃色的毛髮。  
「我絕對不能讓你變得像埃爾文一樣。」當時利威爾將它牽回來的時候，曾經這樣說過。

「你也要走了吧。」利威爾抬起頭，和他的馬對視著。馬兒就像是聽懂了一樣，微微地彎了下頭。「是嗎。」他用雙手捧住它的臉，仔細地將它的毛髮梳通，然後踮起腳，親吻了它的額頭。那匹馬十分聰明，微微將頭低下，減輕了利威爾不少的負擔。  
其實，死亡是有預感的。  
很少人知道這點，也很少人相信。當心臟不再跳動，那將會是一個生物生命的盡頭。而當心臟停止跳動以前，那種搪塞在胸口的瘙癢，委屈，不，它用語言來形容實在太過蒼白。那種不知道是疼還是癢的感覺推擠在心頭，湧上口腔，撕扯著神經。

「再見。謝謝。」  
利威爾放開了雙手，那匹馬抬起頭看著他，不知道是不是利威爾的錯覺，他認為他看見了那匹馬的眼淚從眼眶裡流出，滑落，然後浸濕了兩邊的毛髮，甚至滴在他的手背上。馬兒轉過身，飛速地奔跑在原野上，利威爾看著它遠去的背影，漸漸變得渺小，變得模糊，到最後消失在他的視線中。那感覺，就像他一直都追不上埃爾文一樣。而事實是，他到最後，都沒能追上他。  
「我累了，埃爾文。」利威爾將那條深藍色的波洛領帶從自己胸口內側的口袋裡拿出來，揣在手裡。他將它放在埃爾文的墓碑上，向後走了幾步。  
「我完成了你交給我的任務了。」利威爾向後倒去，躺在草地上，形成一個大字的形狀。他閉上雙眼，晚風拂過他的身體，就像是埃爾文溫柔時的觸碰一般。  
「所以，讓我重新來過吧。」

利威爾睡過去，他慘白的臉上沒有一俟血色。就像死了一樣。  
對。就像死了一樣。

那天晚上，奈爾發現了利威爾，並將他帶回兵團裡休息。之後的第二天早晨，利威爾看著奈爾，良久才說出一句話。  
「早，埃爾文。」  
「你說什麼？」  
「我說。」

「早，埃爾文。」】

**Author's Note:**

> 自己一本完售同人本的存档。感谢大家。


End file.
